


Il Derby

by mistero



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Football, Football | Soccer, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistero/pseuds/mistero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inter-Sassuolo 0-1. Un match a mezzogiorno per continuare a far vivere una sfida, una scommessa, un ricordo.<br/><i>«Noi giocavamo contro nei derby.» dice con voce neutra. «Tu non avevi bisogno del derby per essere più bravo degli altri.» «Che hai oggi, Di Francesco?»</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pre-Partita

«Ciao, romanista.»  
«Ciao, laziale».  
La replica arriva puntuale e decisa, ma priva del tono d'insulto del saluto iniziale.  
Eusebio Di Francesco regge qualche secondo lo sguardo beffardo di Roberto Mancini, poi abbassa gli occhi e allunga la mano verso la sciarpa in varie sfumature di blu che avvolge la gola del tecnico interista.  
«Vedo che il celeste in un modo o nell'altro te lo porti sempre dietro. L'aquila perde le piume ma non il vizio, eh?»  
Mancini lancia uno sguardo attorno e si affretta ad arretrare, impedendo alle dita di Di Francesco di raggiungere il suo corpo. Lo stadio è strapieno; i giocatori non titolari del Sassuolo li stanno superando per raggiungere la panchina degli ospiti, sotto la Curva Sud; le riserve nerazzurre si stanno sistemando dietro il sedile di Roberto. Nessuno bada a loro, due allenatori che si scambiano triti convenevoli prima di un match.  
«Quello è il lupo, Di Francesco. E non farle, 'ste battute, non sei mai stato capace.» mormora Mancini prima di aggiungere, con un sorriso storto: «Tu invece hai rinnegato i tuoi colori, vedo. Anche i capelli un tempo erano più rossi... che fai, li tingi per evitare proteste da parte del tuo attuale club?»  
Di Francesco si ficca le mani in tasca e gli lancia uno sguardo obliquo da dietro i suoi occhiali squadrati. «No, è perché sono più corti. Quando li lascio crescere si schiariscon-»  
«Capisco.» interviene in tono annoiato Mancini mentre fa mostra di guardare il proprio orologio, come a ricordare all'altro che la partita inizierà fra poco e che i suoi pensieri sono tutti rivolti con impazienza alla gara.  
Di Francesco raddrizza le spalle e poi si inclina leggermente verso Mancini, che ha lasciato cadere il braccio e ora sta facendo scorrere gli occhi sul campo da gioco. Abbassa la voce e quietamente, come stesse parlando del tempo, chiede: «Che c'è, Mancio? Ti turba il ricordo dei miei capelli rossi? Ci pensi spesso? A... quella sera?»  
Mancini lo fulmina con lo sguardo. «Non penso proprio a niente, Di Francesco.»  
Gli tende la mano. «In bocca al lupo.»  
Di Francesco la stringe. «La nostra scommessa è sempre valida, suppongo.»  
Il viso di Mancini si fa più scuro, sopratutto quando Di Francesco aggiunge: «Ti batterò anche stavolta, vedrai.»


	2. Intervallo

«Sono bravi i tuoi.»  
«Anche i tuoi.»  
Fanno qualche passo silenzioso in direzione degli spogliatoi.  
«...ma noi lo eravamo di più.»  
Mancini per un istante incespica e si aggrappa al corrimano della scaletta.  
Ritrova immediatamente l'equilibrio e lancia un'occhiata incuriosita a Di Francesco mentre ricominciano a scendere, uno accanto all'altro, nel tunnel. «Noi giocavamo contro nei derby.» dice con voce neutra.  
«Tu non avevi bisogno del derby per essere più bravo degli altri.»  
«Che hai oggi, Di Francesco?»  
«Non sono più tanto sicuro di vincere. E invece...» si fermano al bivio per le porte degli spogliatoi; Di Francesco si toglie gli occhiali e li pulisce con l'estremità della sciarpa. Il cappellino di lana che aveva durante la partita gli ha lasciato i capelli a spazzola ancora più spettinati del solito. Sembra un riccio troppo magro e con gli occhi troppo chiari. Rimette gli occhiali e guarda con aria significativa l'allenatore nerazzurro. «Ci terrei molto.» conclude in tono serio.  
Risuona nel corridoio il nome di Roberto, il suo secondo lo sta chiamando.  
«Lasciamo perdere, eh.» mormora Mancini, voltandosi e dirigendosi verso Sylvinho.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo racconto è un esperimento, con una caratterizzazione di Roberto un po' diversa da quella del Mancini dell'universo di "Yes, Mister"; perciò i miei grazie a chi di voi sta leggendo e commentando sono doppi!  
> Sono cinque capitoli (tranquilli, i prossimi meno brevi!) scritti di getto, dunque già pronti. Uno al giorno fino al week-end. Oggi siamo ancora in territorio neutro. Ma tenetevi forte perché da domani si comincia a salire!  
> Aspetto critiche ❤


	3. Post-Partita

«Questa storia deve finire, Di Francesco.»  
Mancini entra nella camera d'albergo sbattendo la porta e togliendosi bruscamente l'elegante cappotto blu scuro.  
Guarda Eusebio che è seduto sul letto, la schiena appoggiata a un paio di cuscini e le lunghe gambe stese sul copriletto di raso. Si è persino tolto le scarpe. È il ritratto del relax.  
«Pensavo non venissi più. Ci hai messo dei secoli.»  
Mancini lascia cadere la sciarpa sulla poltrona alla sua sinistra e sventola la mano come stesse scacciando delle zanzare. «C'erano troppi giornalisti. Come sempre.» «È il prezzo che si paga per essere il _famoso_ Roberto Mancini.» sorride Di Francesco, sottolineando delicatamente l'aggettivo mentre poggia i piedi a terra e si mette a sedere rivolto verso Roberto. «Quello che io ho appena battuto per la seconda volta.» continua con voce dolce e insinuante.  
Mancini sente un brivido corrergli lungo schiena.  
«E adesso mi spetta il mio premio, no?»  
«Non avrei mai dovuto accettare quella stupida scommessa, l'anno scorso.» interviene Roberto a voce bassa.  
«È stato tanto brutto?»  
«Io- non- non è questo. Ma è una pazzia, Eusebio, se qualcuno lo venisse a sapere-»  
«Sono solo due volte l'anno. SE vinco. E stavolta avrei anche potuto non vincere.»  
«Di' pure che avete avuto... che siete stati molto fortunati.»  
«Non abbiamo mai deciso cosa succede in caso di pareggio, fra l'altro.»  
«Quello che succede se vinco io: niente. Niente rischi, niente pazzie, ognuno per la sua strada.»  
Di Francesco si alza lentamente dal letto e fa un passo avanti, le spalle che si abbassano e lo sguardo puntato sul tappeto. «Senti, Mancio, se devi stare così puoi anche andar via. Non ho certo intenzione di tenerti qui a forza.»  
«No? Pensavo fosse proprio quello l'obiettivo, invece.» replica Mancini con un sorrisetto.  
Il viso di Di Francesco si apre a sua volta in un sorriso esitante. «L'altra volta ho solo fatto leva sul tuo senso di colpa per... convincerti. Ma speravo che non ce fosse più bisogno.»  
«È questo che pensi? Che io abbia accettato questa ridicola scommessa perché mi sento in colpa?»  
«Roby...» Mancini si irrigidisce all'uso di quel diminutivo affettuoso che solo a pochissimi è concesso di usare. Di Francesco se ne accorge, sospira, e pazientemente ricomincia. «Scusa. _Mancio_. Ecco, la prima volta che ci siamo rivisti, l'anno scorso, ce l'avevi scritto negli occhi.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Che non avevi dimenticato quel derby. Quella notte. Le mie telefonate senza risposta. Ecco cosa.»  
Mancini non replica, non risponde, non fa una mossa.  
«E infatti non avresti accettato, altrimenti, no? Non avresti accettato di scommettere una notte insieme sul risultato della partita, se non ti fossi sentito in colpa.» incalza Eusebio.  
Roberto si passa le mani sulla faccia e mormora qualcosa di inudibile. «Cos'hai detto? ... Mancio, non ho capito.»  
«... Sì, invece.»  
«C... cosa?»  
«Ho detto: sì, invece. Sì che avrei accettato lo stesso. Non mi sentivo in colpa, Di Francesco,» soggiunge, all'improvviso più deciso, Mancini, che sembra aver mollato un ormeggio e aver capito che ormai l'unico modo per sopravvivere è nuotare con tutte le forze fino alla sponda opposta.  
«Non mi sentivo in colpa. Mi mancavi, idiota. Avevo voglia di-»  
«Di? Ah, no, non fermarti adesso, Mancio.»  
Mancini lo supera e va verso l'armadio dei liquori, da cui preleva una bottiglietta di qualcosa che ha tutta l'aria di essere un costosissimo superalcolico. Whisky scozzese?  
Si toglie una pastiglia dalla tasca della giacca, la prende, beve un sorso, si appoggia alla finestra e guarda le luci del tardo pomeriggio milanese.  
«Di ritrovare quel ragazzo coi capelli rossi che mi aveva fatto incazzare perché dopo avermi marcato duro per tutto il derby aveva rimesso in gioco la Roma.»  
Beve un altro sorso e si asciuga la bocca col dorso della mano. «Lo stesso ragazzo che mi aveva chiesto la maglia e seguito in un hotel dopo la partita. In questi anni-» Eusebio si è avvicinato. Decide di giocare d'azzardo e poggia cautamente una mano fra le scapole di Roberto. Gli va bene, l'altro non si muove né protesta. «Continua.»  
«Mi capitava di sognare quei cazzo di capelli rossi che avevi, lo sai? Erano talmente morbidi...»  
«Ma, Roberto, sono passati quasi vent'anni.» interviene delicatamente, con voce esitante, Di Francesco.  
«Sì, e allora? Tu ti sarai anche divertito in giro, in questi vent'anni, ma credi che io sia il tipo che prende e va con ch-»  
«No, non lo credo affatto. Mancio. Non intendevo questo, ma- ma, in nome di Dio, Roby, se è vero quello che dici perché poi sei sparito? Perché non hai risposto, perché non mi hai più richiamato? Io- mi ero-» Eusebio inspira profondamente, fa una pausa e poi afferma, con voce bassa, piatta, definitiva: «Io mi ero innamorato, quella notte.»  
  
«Non dire sciocchezze.»  
«No, è vero. Certo, all'inizio ero solo affascinato da... da te, dalla tua fama, dalla tua classe -cazzo, me li ricordo come fosse ieri i due goal che segnasti quel giorno. Ma quella sera... lo sai anche tu, no? Lo avevi sentito anche tu, mi pare di capire. Era successo qualcosa.»  
«Sì, be'- È per questo che non ti ho mai- Non potevamo certo sentirci per andare a bere qualcosa come due amici normali, no?»  
«E allora l'anno scorso?» insiste Eusebio con dolcezza. «Se non era senso di colpa, cos'era cambiato?»  
«Te l'ho detto, te l'ho già detto!» risponde Roberto con un gesto di stizza, spostandosi. Di Francesco lascia cadere la mano. «Erano passati quanti?, diciassette anni? Tu eri lì, con gli stessi modi quieti che ricordavo, e mi proponevi una cosa del genere come stessimo scommettendo una birra. Pensavo che i miei avrebbero vinto e non e ne sarebbe più parlato. Pensavo-» Si interrompe e poggia la bottiglietta ormai quasi vuota sulla cornice della finestra. Si passa la mano fra i capelli. «Forse volevo solo scoprire se sotto la tua facciata di serenità c'era ancora quel... barbaro appassionato che mi ricordavo. Che avevo visto in campo e, dopo, in quella- insomma, lo sai.»  
  
Le mani di Eusebio costringono gentilmente Mancini a voltarsi. Roberto ha gli occhi bassi. Di Francesco gli massaggia con fermezza un braccio mentre con l'altro gli solleva il mento fino ad avere il suo sguardo puntato addosso. «E... c'era? ..quel “barbaro”?»  
Gli occhi di Roberto fuggono di nuovo. «Lo sai benissimo. ... Sì, certo che sì.» Poi un barlume di divertimento si fa strada sul suo viso. «I morsi, per la cronaca, ci hanno messo settimane a sbiadire.»  
«Bene.» risponde Di Francesco in tono colloquiale, mentre inizia a sfilare la giacca di Roberto. L'altro lo lascia fare.  
«Bene.» ripete Di Francesco. «In questo caso... _in ginocchio. E togliti quella camicia._ »


	4. Sera

Roberto si prende del tempo per liberare i polsi e slacciare uno alla volta i bottoni della camicia, prima di restare in ginocchio, a petto nudo, davanti alle gambe di Di Francesco.  
Dietro di lui, nel quadro della finestra, le luci della città cominciano a sembrare dei gioielli incastonati nell'oscurità incipiente della sera.  
Le mani di Di Francesco affondano all'improvviso nei suoi capelli e le dita scorrono fra le morbide onde d'argento prima di attardarsi sulla nuca per due leggeri colpi d'incoraggiamento.  
Eusebio è devastato dalla sensazione di potere illimitato che prova. Guardare Roberto lì davanti a lui, in ginocchio -malleabile alle sue richieste- gli fa girare la testa. Roberto Mancini, l'uomo dei tiri di prima perfetti e dei goal di tacco, l'uomo che se lo beveva come niente fosse quando lo marcava, l'uomo che senza nemmeno dover chiedere l'aveva convinto a passare una notte con lui, l'uomo che gli aveva tirato i capelli e l'aveva preso con una possessività sconosciuta, l'uomo che era sparito, l'uomo che chissà come lui aveva appena battuto per la seconda volta, l'uomo con manie di controllo che in occasione della prima vittoria del Sassuolo sull'Inter gli si era totalmente sottomesso, come avesse trovato liberatorio per una volta smettere di pensare, di decidere, di guidare tutti e, semplicemente, obbedire.  
«Bravo ragazzo.» mormora mentre afferra il mento di Roberto e preme il pollice contro le sue labbra. Stavolta il tocco non è gentile o affettuoso, ma fermo, d'acciaio. Quando Roberto fa istintivamente per tirare indietro la testa Di Francesco non lo permette e forza il dito fra le labbra dell'ex laziale. Sorride, Eusebio, e nella tranquillità del suo sorriso c'è qualcosa di minaccioso. Mentre succhia quel pollice Roberto pensa fuggevolmente che adesso Di Francesco non ricorda più un istrice, ma un lupo. Magro, affamato, con gli occhi chiari.  
«Bene, amore.»

Roberto chiude gli occhi nell'esatto istante in cui Di Francesco pronuncia la parola “amore”.  
Eusebio lo sta fissando, sta studiando con attenzione ogni segno di reazione sul suo viso. Estrae lentamente il pollice e poi di colpo lo spinge ancora più a fondo, graffiando il palato di Roby, quasi soffocandolo con la repentinità del gesto.  
I denti di Roberto lo tengono delicatamente fermo mentre la lingua corre sul punto più sensibile del polpastrello. Una lacrima sta cadendo sulla guancia destra di Mancini, senza che l'uomo abbia riaperto gli occhi; e Di Francesco non riesce a capire se quell'inizio di pianto è dovuto alla mancanza d'aria di poco prima o a una qualche sensazione imprecisata che si è fatta strada nel cuore di Roberto.  
Probabilmente un mix delle due. Quell'uomo è talmente represso... sempre in controllo dei suoi desideri, sempre integro, sempre sicuro, sempre da copertina. E faceva accelerare i battiti di Eusebio l'idea di rompere quella superficie perfetta e vedere il ragazzo che c'era veramente dietro, quello che Roberto lasciava uscire solo in due occasioni: sul campo da calcio e durante il sesso.  
Era stata la ricerca di quell'emozione a dargli il coraggio di proporre la scommessa, qualche mese prima. Ma non si era aspettato che Mancini, invece di assaltarlo e vincerlo come aveva fatto diciassette anni fa, si sarebbe abbandonato completamente a lui -come fosse stanco, come se il risultato negativo della partita lo avesse inconsciamente sbloccato e gli avesse permesso di lasciarsi andare del tutto.  
«Bene, molto... bravo.» Gli enormi occhi verdi di nuovo aperti di Roberto lo hanno colto per un attimo impreparato.  
Si riprende, estrae lentamente il dito.  
«Adesso apri la bocca.»  
Di Francesco scuote leggermente la testa con aria di paziente disapprovazione mentre slaccia il primo bottone dei pantaloni. «Di più, amore.»  
Mancini socchiude ancora un po' le labbra sottili e all'improvviso Di Francesco non ce la fa più; perde tutta la sua calma, si lascia affondare nella bocca di Roberto e quasi lo aggredisce, tirandogli i capelli e aggrappandosi finanche con le unghie al punto delicato dove il collo incontra la spalla.  
Si sentono solo i suoni umidi e disperati dei loro movimenti -e il respiro mozzato di Di Francesco.  
«Ti stai divertendo?» chiede, la voce senza fiato e la mano che scivola sulla nuca di Mancini, stringendo. «Sei davvero incredibile.» Gli accarezza per un po' il collo prima di portare la mano sulla guancia, dove strofina la pelle con lo stesso pollice che poco prima Roby aveva morso.  
«Ho intenzione di prenderti, adesso.»


	5. Notte

«Ho intenzione di prenderti, adesso.» aveva detto Eusebio, e non era stata una domanda.  
Roberto annuisce, muto, e si tira in piedi. Lo vuole, Dio se lo vuole anche lui. Vuole sentirsi dominato dal suo ragazzo coi capelli rossi, vuole fregarsene della proprietà e del fatto che non dovrebbe nemmeno essere qui, vuole il suo premio di consolazione dopo la sconfitta.  
Del resto era proprio quello che aveva inconsciamente sperato accettando quella scommessa, mesi prima, no?  
Adesso non è più lui a decidere. Ha dato la sua parola e la manterrà fino in fondo.  
È Di Francesco che comanda.  
Lui può riposare e segretamente fremere di gioia per un piacere troppo a lungo nascosto nell'angolo più buio di sé che ha finalmente modo di sfogarsi -e stavolta senza sensi di colpa latenti: non come quell'unica volta da ubriachi con Luca, a Genova; non come quando Eusebio era giovane, inconsapevole e affascinato dalla sua leggenda.  
Di Francesco gli prende la faccia fra le mani. «Sei bellissimo.»  
Lo annega in un bacio violento, brutale, mordendo il suo labbro inferiore con forza. Non abbastanza da farlo sanguinare ma sufficiente a causare dolore.  
Il guaito rabbioso e appassionato di Mancini è tacitato dalla bocca del suo compagno. I denti si scontrano, le lingue combattono, le mani di Di Francesco afferrano la vita di Roberto e la tirano a sé, scorrendo sulla schiena, facendo scontrare i bacini.  
Di Francesco lo costringe a indietreggiare, senza smettere di baciarlo, fino a che la sua schiena nuda non aderisce al vetro gelato della finestra.  
Roberto è tutto un tremore, di fronte c'è Eusebio, solido, caldo, e dietro di lui il ghiaccio del mondo esterno -si sente schiacciato, eccitato, impotente.  
Di Francesco si stacca da lui e gli apre con uno strappo i pantaloni del completo. «Toglili.»  
Roberto esegue. «Torna contro la finestra.»

La vista è quasi insostenibile. La notte di Milano, le poche stelle e le molte luci, a fare da sfondo al corpo abbronzato e perfetto. «Siediti sul davanzale.»  
Roberto solleva la bottiglia che poco prima aveva poggiato lì; dopo un attimo di indecisione la lascia cadere sul tappeto e si siede. Per qualche istante si chiede se da fuori sia possibile vedere qualcosa, ma poi si ricorda che sono all'ottavo piano e che comunque non è lui a doversene preoccupare. Se Eusebio vuole così, lui farà così.  
Riappoggia la schiena al vetro, rabbrividendo, e allarga le gambe.  
Di Francesco non gli dà il tempo di adattarsi alla nuova posizione. È su di lui in un secondo, le dita umide che lo preparano e i denti che gli mordono l'orecchio destro. Roby si aggrappa alle sue spalle.

Un attimo dopo Di Francesco si è nuovamente slacciato i pantaloni ed è con lui, in lui, inclemente, incontrollato, morsi a sangue sulla sua clavicola.  
Non sono necessarie troppe spinte prima che si tiri un po' indietro, lo guardi negli occhi e gli dica: «Guardami mentre vengo. Voglio che tu veda tutto il piacere che mi stai provocando.»  
E tutto quello che Roberto può fare è socchiudere leggermente le labbra e guardarlo, l'inizio della sua risposta coperto dal grido barbarico di Eusebio, che un attimo dopo gli crolla esausto fra le braccia.

Quando si staccano Di Francesco sta sorridendo. Si toglie gli occhiali, li poggia sul comodino con mano tremante e senza staccare gli occhi da Roberto inizia a spogliarsi con ordine.  
«Dai, mettiti sul letto. È il tuo turno, no? ...se vuoi, naturalmente.»  
«Certo che voglio.» replica Roby con voce roca mentre si avvicina al letto. Toglie le coperte, si sdraia sulle lenzuola bianche. «Vieni qui.»

Stavolta è tutta un'altra storia. Mancini è delicato, attento, preciso. Lascia a Eusebio il tempo di cui ha bisogno, si prende il proprio. Quando finalmente esplode, con un lungo espiro, quasi un lamento, Eusebio lo segue, avvinto una seconda volta, incapace di credere alle mille sfaccettature dell'uomo che lo tiene fra le braccia.  
E quando Roby mormora, forse senza nemmeno accorgersene, un "Grazie..." capiscono entrambi che è definitivamente cambiato qualcosa.

Sono ancora abbracciati quando Di Francesco recupera la voce e si decide a parlare.  
«Sei ancora il migliore di tutti, laziale.»  
«Ma stavolta ho perso, romanista.»  
«Stavo parlando del sesso, non della partita.»  
«Ah.»  
Di Francesco si lascia cadere sui cuscini. «Non ce la farò mai ad aspettare fino al ritorno di campionato, dannazione a te.»  
«Guarda che la prossima partita la vinciamo noi.»  
Di Francesco gira il viso e lo guarda con un velo di tristezza. Non dice nulla, si controlla. In fondo se lo aspettava. Se la aspettava una nuova fuga. Anche se...  
Poi Roberto lo guarda dritto negli occhi e gli lancia un sorriso sorprendente, fulminante, da ragazzino, la fossetta sulla sua guancia sinistra perfettamente visibile.  
«Però potremmo ridiscutere gli estremi della nostra scommessa.»  
Eusebio si volta lentamente. Cerca a tentoni gli occhiali sul comodino e li inforca piano, timoroso, incredulo. Dopo qualche secondo di attenta indagine rotola addosso a Roberto ridendo.  
«Davvero, eh?»  
«Davvero.» conferma Roberto mentre gli poggia le mani sui fianchi. «A patto, Di Francesco, che tu non te ne venga più fuori con metafore sul derby durante la partita -o a letto, se è per quello.»  
«È che con te è sempre un derby, Mancini.» ghigna Eusebio prima di prendere il viso di Roberto fra le mani e ricominciare a baciarlo.  
In fondo il _loro ___derby era finito 3-3.

~THE END~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qua, alla fine di tutto.  
> Grazie a tutti voi, davvero, in particolare a coloro che in privato o sui commenti hanno avuto voglia di farmi sapere la loro opinione: è stata importante e, come ogni autore sa, anche poche parole possono illuminare una giornata!  
> Prima di salutarci sul serio, però, visto che più d'una persona si è detta interessata agli aneddoti "vintage", diciamo così, vi propongo qualche link...  
> Qui trovate il loro derby, cioè quello dopo il quale, nella storia, i Nostri due avrebbero passato la prima notte assieme:  
> \- https://youtu.be/IyfG-NJkyxI (doppietta di Roberto dal minuto 1'25, goal di Di Fra al 3')  
> \- https://youtu.be/JpVjDSE22oY (full match).  
> Quella partita arrivava dopo una lunga serie di derby vinti dalla Lazio fra Campionato e Coppa Italia, durante i quali i Nostri si erano fronteggiati:  
> \- https://youtu.be/I7HDMjJ5xGY (salutate Di Fra e i suoi capelli rossi dopo appena 25 secondi e godetevi il goal di Roby a 4'30)  
> \- https://youtu.be/IcBoSnYBOmU (delizioso pallonetto a scavalcare il portiere di Roberto a 1'50).  
> Il mio personale consiglio è di dare un'occhiata anche se Mancini non vi sta particolarmente simpatico, perché immagino che la maggioranza di voi lettori, come me, per motivi anagrafici non abbia fatto in tempo a vederlo in campo... e, vedrete, era un giocatore eccezionale.  
> Basta, spero che le aggiunte video vi facciano felici. Aspetto di sapere cosa pensate del tutto... e grazie per essere arrivati con me sin qui.


End file.
